


Queen Bee's Hive

by arcadian_hiraeth



Series: Miraculous Stories [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois Friendship, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/M, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Acts Like a Bug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, POV Chloé Bourgeois, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadian_hiraeth/pseuds/arcadian_hiraeth
Summary: It was only a matter of time before Chloé found out Ladybug's and Chat Noir's identities, but she wasn't expecting to feel so protective of them.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588762
Comments: 24
Kudos: 672
Collections: Finished111





	1. Chapter 1

Despite the joy of being together, Hawkmoth's relentless attacks were draining. The akuma's seemed to double, which meant they barely had time to do their work.

They were sitting on Marinette's bed, doing their homework during lunch. Well, trying to. The words kept swimming, their vision unfocused. Finally, Marinette dropped her pen and groaned, "We need more help."

Adrien frowned. "But Alya and Nino..."

The raven-haired girl nodded, "I know. I can't trust them, right now. And there's only one other hero."

"You're giving Chloé back to the Bee Miraculous?"

Marinette nodded. "I could give Pollen to someone else, but I don't want Chloé to get akumatized. And she isn't so bad, now. She protected Sabrina during the attacks at school, remember?"

Adrien nodded, "Yeah. So, are we going to wait until the next akuma?"  
  
"No, I think we should give it to her after school. She might need time to get comfortable in a suit again."

"Alright. After school, then. I'll be on your balcony at eight."

* * *

Chloé Bourgeois, contrary to popular belief, is clever. More so than Lila, and all her other classmates(Well, except for Marinette, despite her reluctance to admit it). It's why she's so good at being a Bitch. You have to know what buttons to push, and it's also exactly why Sabrina is still her friend. Or, was. Lila dug her claws so deep she wouldn't recover if Chloé tried to rip them out.

When she was got ahold of the Bee Miraculous, she was too overjoyed to really think about why Pollen looked familiar. It was only a month or two ago, really, when it hit her.

Pollen looked like that toy Marinette had. Small, wide-eyed, antenna-things, little markings. That 'stuffed toy' was red, with a three black spots. A ladybug's markings. Which means that was the Ladybug Kwami, and if it really belonged to her, Marinette is Ladybug.

But she couldn't be sure, it could have just been a freak coincidence, so she sat, and she watched. Marinette and Ladybug had the same eyes, the same hair color and style, roughly the same body-type(she didn't want to look too far into that. It felt wrong, like a violation) when she put two full-body pictures of both girls next to each other. She even tailed her, a few times, and found her talk into her purse, or slip a cookie or macaroon inside it.

Then there was the fact that Marinette was never around when Ladybug was.

She was an idiot not to realize it sooner.

And then there was Chat Noir. She'll admit, it took her longer to find out who he was.

She looked at all guys with his hair color, skin tone, and face type. It was possible his eyes changed in the transformation, so she couldn't really count on that. She then weeded out anyone too old or young, as it was highly possible both Ladybug and Chat Noir were roughly the same age, since they seem to be dating now. She had four candidates then, and she used her father's connections to look at the security tapes of the school each of them go to. She ended up watching the same clips she had only a week prior. Video clips where she was more focused on Marinette, and didn't notice her own childhood friend leaving, too.

God, she really was an idiot, wasn't she?

She came face-to-face with one of them after school that fateful Friday. It was already dark, and Ladybug had found her way into her room. She could see Chat Noir's outline on her balcony. The heroine stepped forward, and she covered herself with her blanket. God, it was embarrassing for Ladybug to see her Ladybug-themed pajamas, even worse now that she knows Ladybug is Marinette.

Ladybug holds her hand out, a black and red box in her palm.

"Chloé Bourgeois," Ladybug begins, "I am granting you the Bee Miraculous. Use it for good."

She grabs the box, casting a wary glance outside, "There's an akuma?"

The ladybug-themed hero looked a bit sheepish. "Um, no. There isn't."

"Then why..?"

"We want you to keep the Miraculous, Chloé. You've seen how many Akumas there are. We can't keep up with them. Not without risking our health." She explains.

"Why? You hate me! I bullied you for years!"

The hero stared at her for a moment, face morphing into one of shock and horror. "Shit- Um, I mean- I don't know what you're talking about!"

Chloé rolls her eyes, crossing her arms. "Don't play dumb, Dupain-Cheng. We both know I'm right."

The heroine groaned, "Chloé, you are so lucky I already told Chat who I was."

The blonde rolls her eyes, opening the box, ignoring the yellow glow for the moment, and slipping the Bee Miraculous into her hair, "It's not like Adrikins would be upset at the truth."

She can see the slight annoyance on Ladybugs face, she can even see the way her face softens as Chat Noir enters and wraps an arm around her shoulder. Pollen is suddenly right in front of her, and Chloé can't help but grin.

The little god gives her a medieval bow, "Hello, my Queen."

If she had no self control, Chloé would have screamed like a child. Maybe clapped her hands in glee. Instead, she grins wider, holding out her palm for Pollen to land on, "Good evening, Pollen."

The two heroes looked at eachother. "Chloé," Ladybug began, "Would you like to go on patrol with us?"

"It's three in the morning, there are hardly any Akuma's now. Have you been up this entire time?"

Both of them looked sheepish, as if skipping out on sleeping was something normal and small. There was a pinch of annoyance in her chest- how could they do something so reckless? If they don't sleep, it could affect their grades, health and their ability to defend Paris. Chat Noir was the first to defend themselves, "We get an hour, at least! That's enough to get through, and we always get more sleep during the weekends!"

Ladybug was next, "And who else is going to fight Akumas? This is why you're here, Chloé. We need someone to help lessen the workload."

Chloé huffed, reluctantly pushing her covers off her. She always kept her room cold, and her bed was warm. "Then why didn't you chose Césaire or Lahiffe?"

"I-... I don't feel like I can trust them. Alya is firmly on Lila's side, and is kind of hostile to me. Nino knows her identity, and he stopped talking to me after she did."

"Alright. Let's go."

"What?"

"Pollen, buzz on." She lets the magic wash over, relishing the few seconds of _power_ that comes with being One with a god, big or small. "I'm a hero, aren't I? It's my job to protect my city."

She lets Ladybug lead, because even though she's Queen Bee, Marinette Dupain-Cheng will be the only one she follows.

* * *

She got to school later than usual. She knew Adrien and Marinette definitely wouldn't come until the bell is two seconds away from ringing, so she still had enough time to do what needed to be done.

Lila has been harassing _Ladybug_ and, more recently, _Chat Noir._ All because they were smart enough to see through her petty lies. God, if she didn't see Lila in hell, she's going to _scream_ so loud it'll shake the-possibly-not-real heaven. She needed to be warned about their new protection. Queen Bee takes care of her hive, as Pollen had told her last night, and she would be damned if Marinette and Adrien weren't apart of her hive.

She walked in the class with all the grace of a Queen, heeled boots clicking against the floor. She faltered just a moment when she sees the very two she needs to protect, early for once, but doesn't stop until she's at the desk of Lila Rossi- a desk that used to be _hers._ Alya sits next to her, with Nino behind Alya and Sabrina behind Lila. "Listen, Rossi, I don't care about what _bullshit_ comes out of your mouth, but you will leave Dupain-Cheng and Adrien _alone_ or I will tie your ass to the Eiffel Tower until you get it through your thick skull."

The italian liar looks up through her lashes, eyes wide but a smirk on her lips. "Is that a threat?"

Chloé fights back the urge to bare her teeth like an animal, "I don't make threats, Rossi, I make _promises."_

She ignores the stares and whispers as she walks up, taking a seat in the table next to Marinette and Adrien's.

The former looks at her, confused. "What was that."

The blonde gives an almost-haughty huff, "It's my job as Queen be to eliminate any threats to my hive."

The words feel awkward as they curl around her tongue and out of her mouth, but she can't find herself regretting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Adrien was the more reserved protector, I definitely wanted Chloé to be the in-your-face kind, I guess. I definitely wanted her to be the bolder of the two.
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really want to do at least two chapters for every part of this series, so it's safe to expect more content.
> 
> I apologize if anyone seems OOC, and if you see something like that, please tell me and I'll try to avoid doing something like that in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

It was safe to say Chloé was never making fun of Marinette for being drowsy in the winter ever again. Ever since she been a permanent holder of the Bee Miraculous, she's been acting more like a bee. She never used to like sweets, and now she craves for them, especially anything honey-flavored. She's gained four pounds already- it would have been more if being Queen Bee didn't involve so much exercise. She's even developed the habit of _buzzing_ when angry. 

She pushed the covers off her, scowling at the thought of being an hour behind schedule. She glanced at the clock. _6:58_. Scratch that, _two_ hours. She groaned. She took a shower, got dressed and did her makeup, adding on a ton of concealer beneath her eyes- something that was quickly becoming apart of her normal routine. She tied her hair up into a high ponytail, slipping the Bee Miraculous in after, talking with Pollen all the while.

She joined Marinette and Adrien in the courtyard, a Caramel Honey coffee in her hand. She could barely feel the cup's warmth through her gloves, but it was better than nothing. She took a long sip, savoring the warmth.

"Morning." Chloé finally grumbled.

Marinette's mouth twitched in what could pass as a smile, snuggled up to Adrien who was no doubt a human-heater. She would be doing the same, if she didn't cling to her last bit of pride.

Adrien, on the other hand, gave her a grin. Not the Model Smile, but a grin, full of warmth and love and not painstakingly fake. She might have smiled back.

She combed through the other students outside, both the ones in her class and not, with a practiced eye. Lila and her posse were all talking, laughing. Lila was wearing Mylene's jacket, though the girl was shivering. Ivan didn't look too happy about that- well, less-happy than he usually looked when he's around Mylene. Sabrina was listening politely to whatever silk lie she decided to spin. Rose, on the other hand, was on the edge of her seat, captivated. Juleka was close to the blonde, looking more uncomfortable than when the girls were talking about how cute her brother was a few years ago, and that's saying something. Even Alya looked intrigued, recording the whole thing. Nino was next to her, laptop open to what was probably a music-related website.

She noted his repetitive glances at his headphones he's placed on the table. No, it wasn't a music website, it was a shopping one. Most likely on a headphone page.

Alix and Kim were doing some sort of competition, despite the cold. Nathaniel and Marc were talking animatedly, pencils, notebooks and a tablet between them. Max was with Markov, talking with the robot.

The other students were doing things of similar natures. Chloé, deciding there was no threat, returned her attention to the two right next to her.

Adrien was still grinning at her, but this one was more reminiscent of a cat that caught the canary _and_ had the crème to wash it down. Chloé huffed, "What?"

"You're going all Mother Bee again."

"I am _not_."

Marinette laughed a little, stealing the still-warm cup of coffee from Chloé's loose grip, taking a small sip. "Minou is right, Chlo."

Chloé frowned - not pouted, because Chloé Bourgeois does not _pout_ \- and stole back her cup, setting it down next to her this time, both so Marinette couldn't grab it and so Pollen could have some. "You're both being ridiculous, utterly _ridiculous_."

She was smiling, though, and she made no attempt to hide it.

* * *

Queen Bee was forcing a neutral expression. She didn't want that bittersweet look back on her face. It brought thoughts and emotions of matching flavour to join it, and the knife in her heart twisted the longer she dwelled in it. Being Akumatized was not on her to-do list.

Chat Noir and Ladybug were on a beam near the one she landed on. An Akuma was just created, and she knew the longer she waited, the more likely they would find out on their own. But they looked so happy, next to each other. Like they were the only ones in their world.

She could feel her eyes and nose burn with oncoming tears, and she forced them back, locking them up in the deepest corner of her mind. She steeled herself, and jumped next to them.

"Sorry to interrupt your date, but we have an Akuma."

That got them both standing, faces serious despite their still-interlocked hands. Ladybug gave her a nod, releasing her partner-in-more-ways-than-one's hand, leading them towards the city that was now being reduced to rubble. Chloé almost cried, when she saw it. She wasn't an idiot, she knew how much power the Ladybug Cure had, but it didn't stop the fact that they were going into a warzone- complete with all the destruction and death. As she got closer, she could see the poor souls crushed under the debris.

If she believed in god, she might have stopped and prayed. But she didn't, because there was no use in praying to someone who didn't exist.

As they got closer to the Akuma, she could see the Akuma more clearly.

Her red-orange hair was in twin-tails, the ends curled to look like a heart. Black, gold rimmed hearts wrapped around her arms and legs, just above her wrists and ankles. A similar heart was on the middle of her chest, the gold rim going down her torso and splitting into a heart shaped tailcoat. What looked like gold strings sprouted from her fingertips, latching on to everyone and forcing them to do as she pleases. From so far away, it was hard to see where some colors began and where others ended, but Queen Bee could clearly see a silver, heart-shaped necklace dangling from her neck.

She grimaced. This girl looked young, maybe their age. "Damn," She could hear the irritation and remorse in her voice, "It's not even Valentine Week yet."

There was a small snort from Chat Noir, and she can see the hint of a smile on Ladybug's face, but whatever retort might have come was cut off by the Akuma turning to face them. There was a brief moment where Queen Bee got a good look at her face - she was definitely their age, poor kid - before the golden threads launched at them.

The trio of heroes were quick to move, and the strings attached to the building they were standing on. The Akuma screamed in her outrage, pulling her hand back, the building tearing apart with it. 

Once they were out of her sight, she moved back to searching the streets. "Oh, Aimeé, Dion..! You think you can play with my heartstrings, so why don't I play with yours!?"

Queen Bee frowned, forcing back any sympathy. She can save that for later, when the girl behind the mask is free.

The battle lasted around forty-five minutes, ending with Queen Bee stinging her with her venom, Ladybug slipping the Lucky Charm gifted cooking-gloves over her hands, and Chat Noir breaking the silver necklace.

As the Cure was wrought, Queen Bee watched as the ladybugs rebuilt the buildings and streets, breathed life into the dead, and healed those who were injured. The Purification of the butterfly happened in a second, and all that was left of the Akuma is the memory of the Heroes and the footage.

She watched as Ladybug comforted the girl who was definitely around their age. She could feel an uncomfortable feeling settle in her chest.

"I... I loved two of my friends, and I was going to tell them today, but..." She looked... dejected, despondent, "But they confessed to each other last night, so I guess I was a little, um, heartbroken?"

Ladybug opened her mouth, but Queen Bee set a hand on her shoulder. "I got this."

The raven-haired heroine nodded, going to stand with Chat. A beeping came from Queen Bee's Miraculous, and she frowned. She has to make this quick, then. "Listen," She begins, the girl staring at her intently, "It won't stop hurting, at least not for a while. You'll have to watch them everyday, and be content in knowing that those you loved now love each other. I can't guarantee you'll find someone else, but I can say you will get better." She frowned further as her hairpiece beeped once more.

The girl nodded, dazed gaze drawn to the two other heroes, "Do you..? Are they..?"

Queen Bee pressed her lips thin, but doesn't answer. Desperately, she tried to search for something one of her babysitters told her as a child. "It- It's always darkest before dawn, alright?"

She got up, and hastily rejoined the two other heroes, awkwardness seeping into her chest.

* * *

Chloé could have been that girl. If she was a little more of a child, a little more emotional, she would have been the one tearing down buildings with thread-thin golden strings. She would have been the one responsible for deaths she couldn't remember. 

Pollen, sensing her Holder's destress, sat next to her head, on the pillow. "Are you alright, my Queen?"

Chloé shook her head, finally letting the tears fall. "No, Pollen. I'm not." She paused, debating on whether or not she should continue. "... Adrien and Ladybug were the only two people I've ever loved, and now I can never have them."

The Kwami was silent, but her presence offered enough support.

"Do all Ladybug and Cat wielders get together?"

"..."

"Pollen?"

"... They are Yin and Yang; without one, the other is incomplete. I apologize to disappoint, my Queen."

If she cried, no one would know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this is kind of short, but it doesn't feel right adding another scene. I do, however, hope you enjoyed it! The next work should be coming out soon, so you'll be seeing a new member of the Hive!
> 
> If anyone seems a little OOC, it would be nice if you could politely point it out, and I'll try not to do it again
> 
> I couldn't figure out how to add a picture(it's on my Ipad) so the Akuma drawing is on my Tumblr, @snake-and-orchid

**Author's Note:**

> Since Adrien was the more reserved protector, I definitely wanted Chloé to be the in-your-face kind, I guess. I definitely wanted her to be the bolder of the two.
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really want to do at least two chapters for every part of this series, so it's safe to expect more content.
> 
> I apologize if anyone seems OOC, and if you see something like that, please tell me and I'll try to avoid doing something like that in the future.


End file.
